<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Project by larussosbonsais</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480226">The Project</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/larussosbonsais/pseuds/larussosbonsais'>larussosbonsais</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/larussosbonsais/pseuds/larussosbonsais</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When attempting to work on a science project with your favorite Binary Brother, things start to head a different direction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demetri (Cobra Kai)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Project</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I initially wrote this as a mini-gift for a close friend of mine so it's nothing too amazing but there will be more to come!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Demetri's room was probably the nerdiest place you have ever been to. The navy blue walls were clad in posters from all sorts of sagas, ranging from Star Wars to Harry Potter. When there wasn't a reference to some fantastical cinematic universe, there was an assortment of sticky notes with scribble all over them. No matter what the type of paper was, his lair was never boring. You had seen how his room had changed over the years, even if Demetri himself never did.</p><p>"So, for our project, I was thinking we could make a Lego ecosystem! I have plenty of greens and blues we can use, and I think my little brother has some leftover brown ones." Demetri excitedly told you, his arms flailing as he spoke to you. In his right hand was what he called his lucky pencil, even though it was just a standard wooden one. He had mostly scribbled it off by now, but you knew that he thought the world of it because it was the same pencil Eli used for an old experiment they ran; it was all he had left of his old best friend.</p><p>"That's a great idea Dimi! We should start sketching." You encouraged him, grabbing a stool to sit next to him at his desk. Your hand and his hand reached for the pencil cup at the same time, and you could almost feel his fingers quiver slightly. You both chuckled nervously, and after the laughter faded, he attempted to break away the silence.</p><p>"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you like that. Here, you can take my lucky pencil, you deserve it." He decided, handing you the utensil he thought of so fondly. You rubbed the pencil between your fingers momentarily, allowing it to rotate slowly. Toward the metal part of the pencil was a carved set of initials: B.B. You knew what that meant without even having to ask: Binary Brothers. The cute little nickname that Eli and Demetri used for each other back when they were on good terms.<br/>

The two of you were cooped up at the miniature wooden desk, leaving not much room to spread apart. As a result of this, your forearms were pressed against each other. You didn't mind it, and he certainly didn't either. The blue pen on his end of the workbench scraped against the paper delicately, and when he wasn't scribbling away, you could hear the small tapping of his converse shoe. He always had little quirks you noticed, but never confessed to acknowledging; Eli and his new posse had already succeeded at making him insecure about them, and you didn't want to make him uncomfortable around you.</p><p>While you glided his pencil away at the note sheet, he looked over to focus on you momentarily. Perhaps the best part of being so close with Demetri was the careful intimacy. If he was looking at you, it didn't feel strange or unnerving. Everything he looked at was looked at with care. There wasn't a mean bone in that boy's body, and if anyone were to know that as fact, it'd be you. With a finishing swirl and a few minor touches, he began talking to you.<br/>

"I'm sorry for just gawking at you, I can't help but be impressed by your natural ability. You're amazing at this and I'm still doing basic things for complex land formations," He commented, gesturing briefly at the work he had managed to get done. You took a glance at what he did, and his self-deprecation was immensely unreasonable. Sure, he was no artist, but what he brought to paper was great.</p><p>"Come on, you're being too hard on yourself. This looks wonderful. Our ecosystem is going to look all the more alive because of your cute little details," You playfully told him, bringing your pointer finger to a palm tree he managed to encapsulate rather well. His pale cheeks went to a flushed red, and he scratched his cheek to hide a grin. He had never responded well to flattery, but you knew you wanted to make sure he felt good about his work.<br/>

"Are you calling my dumb little tree cute?" He asked, bringing his finger to where yours was. Before you said anything at all, you both looked up at each other and laughed a little. With a sudden jab of your pointer, the two of you engaged in a finger war. A few rapid movements and a lot of shared laughter was unfortunately cut short, as Demetri came to a realization.</p><p>"Okay, wait, this is fun, but I don't want to smudge the drawings. I mean, come on, I'm a lefty, that's already off to a bad start." He told you with a small smirk, showing the side of his hand. You laughed at him a little in response, and you brought yourself closer to him. While the two of you just stared at each other like you were the only other people in existence, he did something he had never done before. He scooted himself forward and brought his palm to your left cheek, stroking it with his thumb softly.</p><p>"Y-You had an eyelash, I'm not trying to be weird," He tried telling you, though it came off a little awkwardly. You blushed slightly, still trying to process that your long time friend was finally being affectionate with you. </p><p>"Oh, don't worry about it, I g-" You tried saying, but in typical Demetri fashion, he blurted something out. By the sound of it, it was something he always wanted to say.</p><p>"Have I ever told you about how beautiful you are? No, really. You're absolutely beautiful. I've researched so many different people in time or in the world because it's what my geek brain thinks about, but none of it has ever compared to you. Seriously, it's amazing." He rambled, somehow finding an excuse to mention his love for learning new things.</p><p>"Demetri, you're the sweetest boy on the planet." You simply told him, making sure to look at him right in the eyes. He grinned. He grinned so wide, without even hiding it this time. The silence would've persisted blissfully, had he not asked you a burning question.</p><p>"Can I kiss you? That's all I can think about that right now. I'm sorry if that's weird, I am just overcome with love for you right now." He confessed, his rant a little more frantic this time. Without further dialogue, he brought his face closer to yours and pressed his lips against yours. It was a soft collision that you had always daydreamed about, but never thought would actually happen. His hand slid past your cheek and toward your hair, as to hold onto it lightly. The kiss lasted for a few seconds longer, and you could feel his smile.</p><p>"I think I have an entire ecosystem of butterflies in my stomach right now," You mumbled to him, and he laughed a little. He made a small but slightly incomprehensible comment about how he hoped so, and the two of you began looking down at the sketch sheets again.</p><p>"Hey, how about that science work?" He asked you, nudging at the drawings you had made just ten minutes ago. At the same time, the two of you arranged yourselves back to facing the sheets, and went back to work. </p><p>It happened. It finally happened. You finally got to kiss Demetri.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>